Al Madril
Alberto Madril is an American retired professional wrestler who most often wrestled as Al Madril, and used the Indian Deathlock as a finishing move. Career Madril began his wrestling career in 1970. During the first half of the decade, he competed in Pacific Northwest Wrestling, the Portland, Oregon-based division of the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA). While there, he formed a tag team known as The Compadres with Jose Gonzales and won the NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship on July 2, 1973. Wrestling under the ring name Leo Madril, he also competed in the Vancouver, British Columbia-based NWA All-Star Wrestling. He held the Vancouver version of the NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship twice, teaming with Flash Gordon for the first win, and Dan Kroffat for the second. Competing once again under his real name, Madril then moved to Texas to continue his career. In 1975, he won the NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship on three occasions, defeating El Gran Marcus for the first and John Tolos for the others. He also teamed with Jose Lothario that year to win the NWA Texas Tag Team Championship twice. Late in his career, Madril was a traveling partner of Shawn Michaels, who was trained by his former tag team partner Lothario. Michaels credits Madril with helping him develop an appreciation for the music of Elvis Presley. After adopting his "Heartbreak Kid" gimmick in the early 1990s, Michaels went on to host an interview segment in the World Wrestling Federation named the Heartbreak Hotel, after one of Presley's songs. Madril was involved in a rather high-profile feud with the Von Erich family in late 1986 and much of 1987, when he formed a tag team sometimes referred to as the "Duo of Doom" with Brian Adias, who turned heel after accusing the Von Erichs of holding him back and preventing him from succeeding on his own merits. During one especially memorable incident, Kerry Von Erich, who was Brian's high school classmate in real life, confronted him regarding his actions. Still on crutches following his June 1986 motorcycle accident, Kerry was attacked by Madril, with Adias standing aside and allowing Madril to hit Kerry with one of the crutches several times before referee Marc Lowrance finally managed to get Kerry out of the ring. Afterwards, Kevin Von Erich ran in and launched an attack on Madril. Adias and Madril would go on to win the World Class Tag Team Championship, while continuing to feud with the Von Erichs through the summer of 1987. Madril competed until his retirement in 1993 but now reportedly refuses to admit that he was once a professional wrestler. He is currently working as a security guard for a hospital in Los Angeles. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Indian deathlock *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **Crucifix *'Nicknames' **"Latin Lover" Championships and accomplishments *'NWA All-Star Wrestling' **[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (2 time) - with Flash Gordon (1) and Dan Kroffat (1) *'NWA Big Time Wrestling / World Class Wrestling Association' **NWA American Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Brian Blair (1) and Kerry Von Erich (1)NWA American Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com **NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Jose Lothario **NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time)NWA World Junior Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **[[NWA Texas World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Texas version)]] (2 times) - with Kerry Von ErichNWA World Tag Team Title (Texas version) history At wrestling-titles.com **WCCW Television Championship (1 time)WCCW Television Title history At wrestling-titles.com **WCWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Brian AdiasWCWA World Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' **NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (1 time)NWA Americas Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Chavo Guerrero Sr. (1), Mando Guerrero (1), and Tom Prichard (2)NWA American Tag Team Title NWA Americas Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com **[[NWA Los Angeles Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Los Angeles version)]] (1 time) - with Walter JohnsonNWA World Tag Team Title (Los Angeles) history At wrestling-titles.com *'NWA San Francisco' **[[NWA San Francisco Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version)]] (1 time) - with Pepper GomezNWA World Tag Team Title (San Francisco) history At wrestling-titles.com TV champ San francisco *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' **NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Jose Gonzalez (1) and Ricky Santana (1) **NWA Pacific Northwest Television Championship (3 times)NWA Pacific Northwest Television Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Southwest Championship Wrestling / Texas All-Star Wrestling' **SCW Television Championship (1 time)SCW Southwest Heavyweight/Television Title history At wrestling-titles.com **TASW Heavyweight Championship (2 times)TASW Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **TASW Texas Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Chavo Guerrero, Sr. (1), Magnificent Zulu (1), and Mike Golden (1)SCW Southwest Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com References External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:1950 births Category:1970 debuts Category:1993 retirements Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:NWA San Francisco alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Southwest Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Houston Wrestling alumni